1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable sanitation device and more particularly to a portable sanitation device having a water reservoir for providing a flushable unit wherein waste is contained within a removable and separate septic tank unit for inherently providing a sanitary environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable lavatories are known and used generally during large social events, such as, but not limited to sporting events, concerts, fairs, or the like, and/or during the construction or renovation of any structural unit, such as dwelling, building, road construction, or the like. These conventional portable lavatories are generally a singular stall having a holding tank under the toilet. The user utilizes the toilet and the waste is stored within the holding tank. No flushing, water, or the like is used to assist and/or guide the waste into the holding tank. Unfortunately, this as is obvious, provides for an unsanitary situation, by enabling a waste build-up to easily occur and also allowing the user to accidentally get waste on the edge of the toilet and/or floor of the portable lavatory. Vents are not used, and thus the rancid air is often overwhelming thereby resulting in a unit not fit for use.
Means of washing one""s hand is also not provided with conventional portable lavatories. Thereby, enabling germs to spread easily and quickly due to this inherently unsanitary situation and environment. Further, at public events many will bring infants and toddlers, many who are not potty trained. As such, diaper changing is a must. No conventional portable lavatories offer the benefit of a diaper changing station. Thus, providing an inconvenience for parents of children still in diapers as well as inherently providing for a potentially dangerous and nonsanitary makeshift changing station for the infants and toddlers in diapers.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need for tremendously improving the sanitary conditions of portable toilets and the like, as is now available and used on the market. The device should include a method for Relocating waste as well as providing a means for venting the individual stalls or units. Ideally, the interior structure should be designed and configured to easily and efficiently enable cleaning and disinfecting as deemed necessary. Preferably, a water source or water supply should be included to render flushing cleansing and cleaning of one""s hand after use.
The previous portable lavatories, as identified above, fail to provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a sanitary environment. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art device through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
The present invention is a portable sanitation device designed and configured to be a sanitary, compact and portable unit. The portable sanitation device of the present invention is structured so as to be comfortable and one like a conventional home lavatory. Thereby, rendering a final product, which allows for flushing between each use and optionally, providing the ability to wash-up by providing a water reservoir for the unit.
As such, the portable sanitation device comprises a stall unit having a portable septic tank removably secured thereto. The stall includes an interior area having at least a water flushable toilet, tissue dispensing means, and optionally a light source, vent, shower stalls interiorly and exteriorly located, diaper changing station, urinal, sanitary seat cover dispenser, moist towelett/liquid hand sanitizer/soap dispenser/sink, payable stall, and waste disposal for conventional trash.
The portable septic tank is removably secured to the under surface of the stall unit. The floor of the stall unit is angled slightly downwardly to a center point. Affixed to the center point is a drain unit. Secured above the floor is a conventional flat planar grate. The grate provides for a flat surface for the user while enabling unintentional waste or water to inherently fall between the gaps of the grates. The use of the grate provides an apparatus that is inherently easy to clean and one that allows for disinfecting the individual stall.
Located above or in close proximity to the stall unit is a detachable water reservoir. If a water source is not located on the premise, then the detachable water reservoir is removably secured to a valve/hook-up source, located exteriorly to the unit. If a water source is provided on the premise, then it is coupled to the valve/hook-up source. The water reservoir is used for flushing. In an alternative embodiment, a spray unit can be interiorly secured to the top of the individual stall and coupled to the water reservoir to allow for the water from the reservoir to be dispersed within the stall. This structure allows for the sprayer to be used for cleaning and rinsing the interior area of the stall.
A dispensing device is secured to the side wall of the individual stall. This dispensing device will house and maintain a plurality of toilet paper rolls, as well as include the option of maintaining a plurality of towellets for cleaning the user""s hands. Toilet seat covers can also be located within the dispensing device.
Towellets can be eliminated by providing for the unit to be equipped with a sink. In this configuration, the sink would be coupled to the water reservoir for enabling a user to wash up. The sink can be permanently affixed or optionally hingedly secured to a side wall of the stall so as to allow for the unit to be folded and provide for more room for the user.
Optionally, various components and features can be added for enhancing the final product. One such item, which can be included, is a conventional vent. This vent can be affixed to the stall unit for permitting fumes to be redistributed to the exterior of the unit. A charcoal filter can be included in the vent to aid and assist in venting the unpleasant odors and fumes. Additionally, a light source can be interiorly and exteriorly affixed thereto for permitting more visibility. The light source and vent can be combined so as to provide for the use of a vented clear bubble light panel.
A separate urinal can also be included within the individual stall. This urinal can be coupled to the water reservoir for providing for the urinal to be flushable. In addition, the urinal can include a spray guard.
At construction sites or the like, individual shower stalls can be located within the individual stalls, or optionally exteriorly. In this configuration, the user can easily and adequately clean and rinse, which is often desirable and needed. Especially in construction situations when working with materials known for producing high volume of dust, such as installing/removing dry wall, installing/removing installation, during residential and commercial demolition projects, removing asbestos, or the like. The use of the shower can be an added health benefit to those who chose to use the apparatus of the present invention.
Power, if needed, can be supplied via conventional means or optionally can be supplied by the use of a solar unit. This solar unit will ultimately provide for a compact unit that is easy to install and one, which does not have any obtrusive cables or the like, secured thereto.
In addition, a capacity gage can be located o the septic tank for monitoring the waste located therein. Further, the drain pipes for the urinal and sink can be coupled via an S-trap. The use of the S-trap will eliminate the possibility of odor.
Further, a by-pass valve can be coupled to the inlet of the septic tank. Piping or the like can be coupled to the by-pass valve and tapped into an existing sewer line. This will enable the waste to by-pass the septic tank and go directly into the existing sewer line.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide for a portable sanitation device that will overcome the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior sanitation devices and methods thereof. over the deficiencies, shortcomings, and drawbacks of prior sanitation device and methods thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for an environmentally friendly portable lavatory, which includes a separate and removably septic tank, and one that enables flushing between use.
Still another object of the present invention, to be specifically enumerated herein, is to provide a portable sanitation device in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that would be economically feasible, long lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
Although there have been many inventions related to sanitation device, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost, and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and application of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.